mariomegamansonicrpgfandomcom-20200214-history
Neo Metal Sonic
Neo Metal Sonic (ネオメタルソニック Neo Metaru Sonikku?) is a transformation that appears in the Mms Rpg: Return of Apollomon. Appearance Neo Metal Sonic shares some distinctive traits with his normal form, such as black eyes with red irises, similar torso with a rocket engine, and the primary blue color with red shoes, but he has a number of differences too. His head has five long quills as opposed to his regular three, with white stripes and markings around his eyes, similar to that of Shadow's. The yellow color in his ears has been replaced with red and his nose is now black. He also possesses more pronounced body armor, with black and curved shoulder plates, larger gauntlets and leg armor with pointy knee caps that have white outlines, a plate covering his pelvis and elf-like shoes. He also sports a spiky belt with a black cape that protrudes out of the back of his waist. History In the present, the Villains have conquered nearly all of Indianapolis thanks to their Metallix army. As they overtake Iacon, only Sonic, Tails, Knuckles, Shadow, Mario, Luigi, Megaman X, Zero, and Bowser stand in their way. Sonic and Neo Metal Sonic face off on a building until they are interrupted by the Mini-Con distress beacon. Both sides head off to Fort Wayne to recover the Mini-Cons. Sonic The Hedgehog snatches the Mini-Con, revealing herself to Neo Metal Sonic, and he sics his army of Metallix on her. He fights the robots off while Miles Tails Prower watches from the sidelines. Seeing Hot Dog on the ground, he picks it up and calls out to her. Her shouting gets Neo Metal Sonic's attention, and he let's him go. Sonic sees Tails in danger and is once again distracted long enough for her to be subdued. Neo Metal Sonic tosses Tails aside, and he and his Metallix walk off with Mini-Con in ropes. Sonic once again offers to help, but Neo Metal Sonic tells her not to bother, sarcastically saying he's helped plenty already. After Neo Metal Sonic arrives, he forces the Michael to dress in Sonic's sport clothes, which the Michael greatly enjoys. The Heroes your looking are happened to the rescue Michael Redd. Thanks to the info extracted from Vile, the Heroes have discovered Neo Metal Sonic's true base: Indiana Michigan Power Company. The Heroes are forced to glide and fight through the hundreds of various types of Metallix swarming the skyscraper. They make their way around the skyscraper's perimeter then up the side of the active city at its center. They descend onto a platform built above the factory and Neo Metal Sonic reveals himself and attacks the Heroes. After a long and fierce battle, Neo Metal Sonic is defeated and the city begins to skyscraper. Sonic The Hedgehog attempts to save his nemesis, but after delivering a final bitter insult, Neo Metal Sonic launching a lightning bolt. Despite his overwhelming power Sigma was defeated by Apollomon and reverted to Neo Metal Sonic, and then his original form. As a result, the team is renamed to the "Team Sonic". By the end-credits, Tails gives birth to a fix the Metal Sonic good guy. Trivia * It is unknown how Metal Sonic achieved his Neo Metal Sonic form. * Despite Neo Metal Sonic's large role (albeit behind the scenes) in Sonic Heroes, the player never actually fights him in this form. * Neo Metal Sonic's shapeshifting ability is similar to Mimetic polyalloy, a shape-shifting liquid-metal the T-1000 from Terminator 2: Judgement Day was made from.